Stage 5
Description Stage 5 is the half-way point of the game plot-wise, and takes place in a floating bazaar that heavily resembles Venice, Italy, it introduces the Kung Fu enemies and and Ravel & Debussy as well, it is also the first stage where the player fights a boss demon, in the form of Elvis's demon form. It begins with a cut-scene of Gene asking Olivia about Azel, and her, in an unusually grim mood, explains that she and Azel were both part of the same clan, the Godhand Clan, and that her father was the leader of it, but to her horror and sorrow, Azel betrayed her and the clan for the Left Godhand, and rushing as desperately as she could, she escaped with the Right Godhand that Gene currently possesses. Levels Stage 5-1: Oh No! Human Horseshoes This stage has a event where three enemies are trying to drown a villager for their own amusement with big metal life-savers, if the villager is successfully saved, he will give Gene the Home Run God roulette attack. Stage 5-2: Dangerous Alleyways This stage has gene navigate through the alleyways of the bazaar and introduces the Kung Fu minions. Stage 5-3: Long Walk. Short Pier This stage is a relatively short level that mostly serves to build up the fight on the boat. Stage 5-4: Rock Star Tour Boat This stage has a short minigame where Gene fires at some pirate ships as well as a space ship, and after that, a bunch of pirate ships will attack the ship Gene and the Villager are on, and after defeating all the enemies, the Villager will disappear for a battle against Ravel. Stage 5-5: The Floating Bazaar This stage takes place immediately after stage 5-4, and if the villager was saved in stage 5-3, he will reward Gene. Stage 5-6: Knife Sniper This stage, true to it's name has some elves that attempt to snipe at Gene from a distance on a bridge, you can go up the stairs to stop them from attacking Gene. Stage 5-7: Encore? This stage is a rematch with Ravel, who now has Debussy on his side, if you examine Ravel's body after defeating both of them you can fight a secret boss. Stage 5-8: It's A Trap!! Stage 5-8 is an antepiece-type level, as there is a large and wide metal ball that Gene has to punch up some flights of stairs, while avoiding the electrified floor. Stage 5-9: Elvis's Graced Land Stage 5-9: is the third and final fight against Elvis, who is now in his demon form, which is one of the largest opponents in the game. Tips * There are many opportunities for Gene to knock enemies into the water through means like launching mid-air enemies with the mid-air roundhouse kick in the first half of this stage, making a Kick Me Sign Run much easier if one is willing to take advantage of this. Trivia * The Cannon Minigame in Stage 5-4 will actually affect the amount of enemies you have to fight, with each 3 hits on each ship removing one. 'Stage 4 <= Stage 5 => Stage 6 ' Category:Stages Category:Stage 5